


Who's Gonna Marry Me?

by devoosha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, He hires Keith to photograph his fake wedding shoot, Lance does a marriage stunt on his socials, Lance is popular on social media, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pidge and Hunk are good wingpersons, it makes sense in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance does a Facebook quiz that gives him his wedding date.  As he nears the date, he makes a joke of it for his social media followers and decides to hire a photographer to document his wait at the courthouse.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 232
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Who's Gonna Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BangBangBeefKeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/gifts).



> Thank you to @bangbangbeefkeef for the idea! She’d shown me a photo shoot a woman did under the same premise...she’d gotten her wedding date from a facebook quiz. And, of course, we immediately thought KLANCE!

**Who’s Gonna Marry Me?**

“This is literally the stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” Pidge said, staring at Lance with arms crossed.

“And that’s saying a lot with all the stupid things you have done already,” Hunk agreed.

“Wow, great support, guys…” Lance complained, eyeing himself in the full-length mirror while straightening his tie.

“You don’t honestly think someone will show up?” Hunk asked.

“You never know,” Lance said, giving him a slight smile.

“One of your weird followers could,” Pidge pointed out. “What if they do with a ring and a bouquet? Are you going through with it?”

“Depends on if they’re hot, I guess,” Lance responded with a shrug. Tie was now perfect. He fluffed his hair out a little, turning his head side to side to check out his profile. “Gorgeous!” he proclaimed, giving his reflection finger guns.

Looking at himself didn’t let him miss the eye roll from Pidge, reflected behind him. He would have heard it anyway. 

“You’re a psych case waiting to happen,” she declared, turning away from him. 

“It’s just for fun, Pidge,” Lance explained in a patient tone – again – to his snarky friend. “It’s a joke. No one is taking me seriously.”

“Someone might,” Hunk said, his brows furrowed together. Lance was used to him being a worrywart.

“That’s why I’m having the two of you join me at the courthouse. To ward off any would-be suitors. Besides, I didn’t post where I was going to go wait for my future spouse. I just posted that I would be waiting for him or her.”

A few months ago, Lance had clicked on one of those stupid app things on his Facebook feed. _“When Are You Going to Get Married?”_. Taking the short quiz resulted in the app telling him the date of his expected nuptials. May 27 of this year. He posted it first on his Instagram, where it got hundreds of comments including offers to be his bride or groom to be. That led to Tik Tok videos where he played it up, talking and doing goofy songs with the theme of getting married that day. 

To his surprise, it took off in popularity. His followers on both sites skyrocketed and he felt as if he should at least keep up with the joke. The last month, his Tik Tok videos and Instagram posts featured him planning the ‘wedding’ – getting his suit, picking out the flowers, choosing the music to dance to, finding the right ring for his intended (he pretended to get an expensive one, but instead got a cheap $25 band at Walmart), and selecting a photographer. 

Because…of course he had to document his big day! He thought it would be funny to show up at the courthouse – all dressed and ready to go with bouquet in hand – and have a wedding photoshoot alone and play up the fact that the date was wrong. He thought it would make a good series and ending to his little joke.

Pidge and Hunk, his closest friends, disagreed. They fretted over the fact that someone might show up, as if Lance was that much of a hopeless romantic to go through with it just because someone had. The odds that any of his followers knew where he lived was slim to none. Just those that knew him personally, and they all knew it was a joke. People may know the city he lived in, but he didn’t mention going to the courthouse to await his intended, so he felt that he’d be safe.

Besides, Pidge, Hunk, and the photographer he hired would be there to keep him safe. He was a hopeless romantic, but again, not that hopeless to believe he’d end up married by the end of the day. Geez, he had sense at least. Did he want a whirlwind romance? Did he want to find his soulmate? Of course he did. But, he had common sense enough to want to get to know them first.

Explaining this to the photographer, over email and messenger, had proved difficult. He found him in the online ads of his college zine – another student at their university, majoring in photography and willing to do photoshoots on the cheap to fill his portfolio. He seemed nice, as nice as anyone can seem through text messages, but didn’t understand what Lance wanted to do.

**Keith: It’s…a. Fake wedding?**

_Lance: Yah. It’s a joke_

**Keith: my photography isn’t a joke**

_Lance: no nono nono not the pics themslevgews_

_Lance: themselves_

_Lance: just like a photo shot of me._

**Keith: why didn’t you say that?**

_Lance: I don’t know_

**Keith: o. k.**

_Lance: look it’s for my ig and tiktok,s o you coudl be famous. I have lots of folowers_

_Lance: and I’ll pay for it and credit u_

**Keith: sure. Sounds weird, but I’ve done weirder**

_Lance: lol I know – I’ve seen yoru insta_

**Keith: thanks, I think**

_Lance: no onnonono I luv ur pics! They’re beautiful!_

**Keith: oh. Uh yeah, thanks for that**

_Lance: So courthouse, may 27 at 2?_

**Keith: deal**

So, that was that. All he had to do now was take his handsome self in his suit, his cheap ring, his bouquet of lilies, and his friends down to the courthouse and get this fake wedding day thing in the books. His followers would love it!

* * *

It was a beautiful clear and sunny day. The downtown was in full flower and foliage and looked picture perfect. The courthouse architecture was modeled after ancient Greek buildings, fronted by a green lawn full of trees, benches, and fountains that would serve as perfect backdrops for the pictures. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk waited at the center fountain where he had told Keith to meet them.

“How do I look?”

“I think one of your hairs is out of place,” Pidge said, squinting at him.

“Ha ha.”

“No, I think she’s right. This wind,” Hunk said, reaching up to tuck the strand back into place.

“There’s barely a breath of wind, Hunk,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“That breath found that hair.”

“Lance?”

At the sound of his name in probably the sweetest, low voice Lance had ever heard, he spun around and literally had to keep his jaw from falling onto the ground. In front of him was a Greek god that he imagined descended from Olympus on the mistaken belief that the Greco-style building behind them was a part of Athens. Shit. Did one of his followers find him?

No. There was a camera bag slung over the man’s shoulder and a tripod in his one hand. Keith. This unbelievably gorgeous guy was Keith.

He gathered his scattered wits together after Pidge giggled. “Uh, yeah. Keith?” he asked.

The other man nodded, holding out his hand to shake. Lance glanced down at it, unsure what to do. Oh, yes. Take it. He did, though he didn’t shake it. He just let his hand rest limply in Keith’s hand. After a moment, Keith pumped it up and down. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

Lance nodded slowly, letting his gaze travel down to Keith’s feet, then back up to his eyes. He was dressed casually – dark jeans and a red shirt. His camera bag was black, but with a red lion stitched on the front. His face was pale, but with regular features and a firm chin and jawline. Long black hair brushed his shoulders and hung into his dark eyes, where it wasn’t tucked behind his pierced ears. With a start, Lance realized he’d just checked Keith out...and remembered he should respond. “Uh, nice to meet you.”

“So we’ve established that it’s nice to meet each other,” Pidge cut in after letting Lance and Keith shake hands for another thirty seconds. They dropped their grips as Pidge stepped in between them. “I’m Pidge, his friend,” she added, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Lance, then reaching to shake hands with Keith.

He smiled at Pidge. “Good to meet you. You’re not here to marry him?”

“Oh god no. I couldn’t handle him.”

Keith glanced at Lance, his smile morphing into a smirk as Lance spluttered a protest. “Oh?”

“I’m Hunk,” Hunk butt in, also shaking Keith’s hand. “Thanks for being part of this stupidity.”

“It’s no big deal. As long as I get paid, he can do whatever he wants.”

“I explained this, Keith,” Lance said.

Keith chuckled. “I know. I checked your Instagram and Tik Toks and I get the joke now. It will be pretty funny, I admit.”

“You actually like this idea?” Pidge asked. “Fuck you’re as crazy as him.”

“It’s hilarious,” Keith said, beaming.

Pidge made a show of pressing the back of her hand against her forehead and staggering back in a fake faint. “He’s as hopeless as Lance.”

“Nice,” Lance hissed. “you just don’t appreciate good comedy.”

“I do, that’s the problem.”

Keith looked at Lance. “Shall we get started? The lighting right now is perfect.” He looked around at the scenery. “You couldn’t have picked a prettier place in the city.”

“Thanks!” Lance said with enthusiasm. “I thought the courthouse appropriate, of course, but the fact that the front looks like this,” he said, holding out his hands in a gesture including the entire courtyard, “was the icing on top.”

“So I was thinking a few pictures to start of you sitting on the courthouse steps?” Keith asked him, shifting the tripod to his other hand. “Then we can do some typical wedding shots that I usually do with the bride or the groom.”

“Sounds good,” Lance said, and they set off for the courthouse, Pidge and Hunk trailing behind. “You’ve done a lot of weddings?”

“About a dozen. I’m cheap, so I get a lot of requests.”

“Your stuff is so good, though. You should start charging more.”

“Thanks,” Keith said, looking away as his cheeks flushed. Obviously not comfortable with compliments, Lance thought. “I will once I graduate. I’m only a student now, so I feel bad charging professional prices.”

“Psht,” Lance huffed out, waving his hand dismissively. “Just cause you’re a student doesn’t mean you’re not a professional,” he argued. “Your work looks professional, that’s all that matters.”

“Maybe,” Keith hedged, stopping as they reached the steps leading up into the building. “Um. How about a few shots here,” he said, pointing halfway up the steps. “You can sit there, looking for your true love,” he added, his tone teasing. 

“Cool! Pidge, where’s my bouquet?”

Pidge dragged the bouquet out of the basket of props Lance brought ‘in case’. “Unlock your phone so I can record this for the Tik Tok,” she ordered.

Lance set his phone up to record the video and handed it to Pidge while Keith set up his equipment. He had a nice camera, Lance noted, with a variety of lenses. Obviously expensive equipment. Lance thought again that he should charge more for his work.

They took the first few shots of the day with Lance smiling and looking around with an anxious expression, as if he truly expected his true love to show up. Pidge made a montage video of these shots, setting it to the music “Going to the Chapel” and Lance posted it before they made their way over to the fountain.

They spent an hour running around the courtyard, posing Lance in both formal and candid photos as he pretended to wait for his wedding to begin. It was fun, he had to admit, and Pidge and Hunk got into it eventually, suggesting spots for the shoots and poses Lance could do. Lance was in heaven to be the center of attention, though the attention was primarily from his friends, Keith, and a few curious people walking past. 

The four videos they posted on Tik Tok were trending and getting a ton of hits. His followers apparently waited for this day to see if he would actually go through with it. Hunk read out the comments section to keep them laughing throughout the shoot. Many comments lamenting the follower’s inability to be at the courthouse to be Lance’s true love were their favorites.

Each time he heard Keith’s laugh, his day got better. The pictures he showed Lance were great. Lance couldn’t have been happier and Keith made him look incredible. Lance thought he was decent looking, but Keith had a way of making him appear to be a model. He had no idea how, but Keith obviously had an eye to bring out the best of his subject.

He also seemed to get along with Pidge and Hunk as well. He returned snarky comments to Pidge, his wit so sharp that Lance could tell the gremlin was impressed – not only with that, but also with his knowledge of cryptids. He had Hunk laughing as well, then fell into a short conversation about cooking that Lance could tell put Keith into the list of people Hunk considered friends. He and Lance also talked Marvel movies in between shots, which impressed Lance. Would he be a good addition to their friend group? Keith appeared to get along with Hunk and Pidge, but would he want to hang out with the three of them?

Why was he even thinking that? He wondered. They met Keith…what? Two hours ago? Why would Lance want to see him again?

“Can you turn a little to the right? Perfect. Now tilt your head a little down. A little more. Stop! You look perfect!” Keith said.

Lance, perched on the back of a bench with the flowers hanging despondently between his spread knees, kept the sad look on his face as he stared downcast at the ground. Keith’s camera snapped away.

“Now look at me with that sad look. Like you’re wishing the person on the other side of the computer was the one you wanted.”

Lance glanced up to look at Keith, standing behind his camera tripod, eye to the viewfinder. “Perfect, Lance,” he heard murmured as he took a few pictures, then lifted his head to meet Lance’s eyes, with a smile. “That will convince your followers you wish they were here with you.”

Oh yeah. That’s why he wanted Keith around more. He was gorgeous, funny, dorky, and Lance felt his chest constrict at the thought of never seeing him again. “Huh?”

“Your followers?” Keith repeated. “Don’t you want them to wish they were here with you?”

Lance shrugged, his mind sluggishly trying to refocus on the purpose of this day. “Uh, yeah.”

He caught Pidge’s eye – she stood behind Keith watching, but with a little smirk that spoke of nothing good. She was scheming and Lance quailed inside at what she might be plotting. The fact that she leaned closer to Hunk to whisper something to him that made him hide a smile behind his hand didn’t help his nerves.

“Hey Lance! I have an idea!” she shouted, startling Keith, who straightened up and looked around at her.

Lance sent a glare to her and Hunk, and gritted his teeth as he tried to answer evenly. “Oh? What is it?”

“Why don’t you have someone ‘propose’ to you as if they had showed up?” she asked, finger quoting the word. 

“Yeah, your followers will go nuts thinking it worked!” Hunk added in an encouraging tone.

“I don’t see…” Lance began.

“It’s perfect!” Pidge exclaimed, lifting her hands as if framing Lance for a shot. “They show up and get on one knee and the last shot can be you two going up the steps to the courthouse to get married! It’s romantic!”

Lance spluttered, “I’m not getting married for real, Pidge!”

“I know! You can post in a couple of days that it didn’t really happen, huh? I mean, you do have a ring to use. Oh! Or maybe you can be the one proposing to whoever showed up?”

“I like that idea better,” Hunk agreed.

“And whom should I propose to, gremlin? You?”

“Oh god no. Not me.”

“Hunk?”

“Nuh-uh, buddy. I love you but…”

“Then who? Some random stranger?”

Pidge made a show of tapping her chin in thought. Hunk mirrored her pose and Lance’s fears grew worse. Then Pidge snapped her fingers as if a brilliant idea had popped into her head. Lance could practically see the light bulb hovering over her. “Keith!”

“Keith?”

“Yeah! It’s perfect. You and Keith would look good together,” Hunk said.

Keith hadn’t said anything. He still faced Lance’s former friends, so Lance sent them an even dirtier glare as his face flushed. They must have noticed the way he had eyed Keith throughout the afternoon. Many nefarious ideas popped into his head on ways he could get back at them, but he had to appear nonchalant to Keith, so he took a deep breath to calm his heart and attempted logic, which usually worked with Pidge.

“Keith is the one taking the pictures, Pidge. Kind of hard to do that if I’m proposing to him.”

“Matt has a camera similar to Keith’s,” she said, lifting her hands in a placating gesture. “If Keith doesn’t mind, I can take a couple of the shots.” She eyed Keith now and Lance wished he could see Keith’s expression. “If that’s okay with you? I’ll be careful, and it’s on the tripod anyway. Hunk and I are engineering students, after all, so you know that means we’re careful with gadgets.”

“You’re not a photographer, Pidgeon,” Lance said in a tight voice. The thought of getting on one knee in front of Keith sent his heart into a spiral. “And maybe Keith doesn’t want to be on camera.”

Keith turned to him finally and Lance was surprised to see the amusement in his eyes. “I don’t mind,” he said. “I can set up the shot and get in the frame. Pidge and Hunk can make sure it looks good before they take it.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe Keith wanted to play along. He stuttered a few times before nodding his head sharply. “Where should I propose to you?” he asked.

Keith tilted his head and studied him for a moment. “Well, you do seem like a hopeless romantic,” he mused, then turned to look around the small park. “I’d imagine you’d propose one of two ways. Just the two of us in a quiet spot. Or you’d do one of those big song and flash mob proposals that go viral on YouTube.”

Pidge and Hunk snickered. “Man, you have him pegged,” Hunk said, touching Keith on the shoulder. “He’s mentioned both before.”

“The flash mob is currently in the lead,” Pidge said.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Keith replied, his eyes dancing now as he looked at Lance.

“Nice! I’ll have you know I have an amazing idea for a proposal that my future fiancé would love!” Lance pouted.

“As long as I don’t have to dance in it,” Pidge said.

“I will, Lance,” Hunk promised. 

“At least one friend loves me!” Lance stated, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Probably the quiet one for today,” Keith said. He gestured to the side. “There’s a flower arbor over there. I did a wedding shoot last year and got some nice pictures. It’s pretty romantic.”

“Cool! Let’s go!” Pidge said.

Keith gathered up his things, Hunk offered to carry his camera/tripod, and the two of them started over to the arbor. Lance and Pidge trailed behind them, Lance with the bouquet still in his hands and Pidge with the basket of props.

“What are you up to, Pidgeon?” Lance hissed at her, hoping to be out of earshot of Keith.

“You obviously think he’s cute. Use this chance to propose, idiot.”

He spluttered for a moment, “Propose!” he whisper-yelled. “I just met him today!”

She side-eyed him, adding a little smirk. “Not marriage, you dummy. Get on your knee, hand him your cheap ass ring, and ask him out.”

“I couldn’t do that! It’s not…not…”

“Not what?”

“Proper! He’s technically my employee today!”

Waving her free hand, she said, “Details, details. Just ask him. He’s gonna say yes.”

“You don’t know that.”

Now she fully turned her head to look at him and the expression she wore was her most annoyed ‘you’re-such-a-dumbass’ one. “Trust me, I do. He’s been giving you the eye every second your back is turned. And he asked Hunk if you were really single.”

“He did not.”

She shrugged. “Fine, don’t believe me.”

Their conversation ended as they reached the arbor and Hunk set the tripod where Keith pointed. Pidge set the basket down, then squatted to rummage through it.

“Lance,” Keith said, making Lance jump as he was focused on Pidge. “How about you stand under the arbor?” he suggested. “I’m a little shorter than you, so I can frame the picture with only you and it should be alright.”

Lance gave him a little nod, then strode over to where Keith indicated. He had to agree it was a pretty spot for a proposal. A square shaped arbor hung with flowering vines. The flowers were white and pink and in full bloom and gave off a lovely fragrance. He pressed his lips together as he stopped in the center. He couldn’t just ask Keith out, could he? It was ridiculous. He turned to Keith, who was adjusting the settings on his camera. “Okay.”

Keith glanced up and contemplated him. “Step to your left. Another little step. Okay, good. Now turn to face where I’ll be standing. Perfect.” Keith bent to his viewfinder and Lance assumed he was framing the shot. “Can you get on one knee? So I can make sure it stays in frame and focus?”

Lance complied, feeling completely silly bending on one knee to no one. 

“That works. Good, Lance,” Keith said.

“Wait!” Pidge said then, coming over to Lance who was still on his knee. “Give me your bouquet. I’ll trade ya for the ring.”

She got another glare for her helpfulness and she laughed at him. With a little pat on the shoulder and a whispered ‘good luck’, she scampered back to Keith and his camera. Keith showed her what to do then came over to Lance, who had returned to his standing position.

“Is this a good spot?” Keith asked. His body faced Lance, but had glanced over at his camera setup where Pidge and Hunk bent over to check the framing. Lance made something like an ‘agreement’ type of sound.

“Looks good. Maybe step a half step back?” Pidge suggested, then held a hand up when he did. “Yeah. That’s good. What do you think?” she asked, looking at Hunk.

Hunk lifted his hand with a thumbs up.

“How do I look?” Keith asked Lance then, running his fingers through his long hair. “Okay enough for your photos?”

Lance blinked a few times, his hands reflexively gripping the cheap ring box tightly. “Uh. Uh, yeah. Yeah. Y-you l-look fine. Good! You l-look good!”

One side of Keith’s lips lifted, giving him an impish expression that wasn’t helping Lance at all. “Why are you nervous? You know you’re not really proposing, right?”

Lance choked a little on that. “NO! No. No I know that!”

“Then why do you look like you are?”

Lance’s mouth dropped to answer, but he found he didn’t have one. He poked metaphorically at his brain shouting ‘THINK!’ to himself. Show you are funny! Give him a witty comeback! The best he could think of was, “Wouldn’t you be nervous if you were asking someone to marry you?”

That half-smile deepened to a full one. “I guess. If I was worried they’d say ‘no’.”

“How do I know you won’t?” Lance said, trying to sound teasing.

Keith lifted a shoulder, “You’ll have to ask me to find out. Though,” he added in an almost thoughtful tone, “I don’t think someone could say ‘no’ to you.”

Holy shit! Did Keith just say that? He heard the camera shutter and knew Pidge was capturing him with a stunned look on his face. A stunned look for him and a smug look for Keith. He was numb for a moment before he shook himself. Okay. Concentrate. You have a mission.

He lifted the hand with the box and Keith, getting into his role, lifted his hands to cover his mouth, making his expression surprised. It was so freaking adorable Lance almost threw up from nerves. Another few shutter snaps.

“Okay, Lance. Take a knee!” Pidge shouted.

He slowly lowered himself, staring into Keith’s eyes. Keith calmly watched him over his fingertips, his eyes still dancing with the amused light that scrubbed over Lance’s raw nerves. Fuck. 

He knew he didn’t have to say anything. It was pictures, not video. He should be able to smile up at Keith with the ring presented in his hand. Maybe put it on him. Or, more likely for him, drop the damn thing and look ridiculous. He put a smile on his face, accustomed to making himself look excited and good for the camera no matter what the state of his emotions were. He saw Keith’s eyebrows lift slightly higher as if in surprise at the force of Lance’s smile. Lance took a deep breath. Now or never, he guessed.

“Keith, would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?”

It took a few moments for his unexpected question to register in Keith’s mind. Keith was probably expecting him to say either nothing, or the _‘Will you marry me?’_ question. Not be asked out. His hands dropped showing the smug expression gone and replaced by one of slight shock. In the background, the camera clicked away.

“What?”

“Keith, would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?” Lance repeated, trying to sound calm, though he could feel sweat breaking out all over his body and he gripped that damn little box so hard he feared he would break it.

Keith looked at the camera to Hunk and Pidge, then back down at Lance. “Are you serious?”

“I am.”

“But you’re my client,” Keith exclaimed.

“And you’re cute and nice and funny and kinda dorky and I want to take you out,” Lance said, though he lowered the box, propping that hand on his thigh. It was starting to hurt kneeling on one knee like this. He looked down at the box, now open to show off the cheap ring. “I mean, I’d like to. If you want. If you don’t think I’m an idiot?” he said, with a questioning tilt to his voice.

“Yes.”

Lance looked up again. “Yes you think I’m an idiot? Or yes you’ll go out with me?”

“Can I say yes to both?”

Lance’s brows drew into a pout even as his heart soared into his throat. He ignored Pidge and Hunk’s laughs. “Nice.”

“Yes, I would like to go out on a date with you.”

Lance grinned finally. “Great. Cool cool cool!” He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Keith held his hand toward him, palm up. Lance clasped his hand and let Keith pull him to his feet. They smiled awkwardly at each other, blushing and looking away for a moment, before finding each other’s eyes again. Lance ignored the grumbling about ‘now there’s _two_ idiots’. He was too happy.

“So, can I have my ring?” Keith asked.

“What?”

“My ring. My date proposal ring.”

Lance looked down at the cheap ring in the cheap box. “Seriously?”

“Fuck, yes. You proposed. I get the ring.” Keith lifted his right hand between them, fingers slightly spread so that Lance could slip the ring onto his finger. “Since it’s not an engagement, you can put it on my other hand.”

Laughing, Lance plucked it from the box, tossed the box at Pidge (and missed), and tried to push the ring onto Keith’s right hand ring finger. He couldn’t get the plain, silver band past the first knuckle. “I guess I’m not good at judging size.”

He immediately blushed at the snort Hunk let out, glancing up into Keith’s eyes, which held only amusement, though Keith’s lips curled into a smirk. “Good to know. Make sure you measure first the next time you buy a ring.” Keith lifted his hand further to admire his new ring while Lance had a mini-breakdown in front of him.

* * *

Lance stood in front of the plain door, holding a bouquet of lilies in his hand. He deliberately chose the same flowers he used in the shoot a few days before. He called up his text conversation with Keith, scrolled back through the numerous messages exchanged since that day, and double-checked the apartment number – C104 – Keith sent him.

The stunt had been a success. His followers went crazy when the picture montages went up on his social media. Keith’s Instagram suddenly gained a huge group of followers in the couple of days since the photo shoot. Lance had yet to reveal it was a fake...and instead spent the days since sending cute messages back and forth with Keith over their Instagrams, much to the delight of their followers. Of course, he saved his best flirting for their private text messages.

He tucked the phone back into his pocket, reached up to smooth his hair, rubbed at his mouth hoping no toothpaste residue remained, and then moved his shaking hand to press the doorbell. His heart was in his throat. What if Keith gave him the wrong address? What if this was some elaborate and sick prank on him? What if he’d just imagined that Keith was probably the most wonderful guy in the world and he, Lance, had been lucky to land a date with him? What if the easy and fun text conversation wasn’t real?

The door swung open and he immediately calmed. Keith looked as nervous and excited as Lance felt. Okay, good. Maybe this wasn’t just a fever dream or the universe playing a joke on him. He also looked incredibly hot in tight, black jeans and a wine-colored button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbow and top button open allowing Lance to see he wore some sort of silver chain.

“Hi,” Keith breathed, taking the bouquet Lance handed him. “Come on in for a sec. I can put these in water before we go.”

“Yeah,” Lance said, following Keith into the studio apartment. He looked around curiously, though there wasn’t much to see. He knew, now, Keith lived in student housing and hadn’t bothered to settle completely in. 

“Are these the same flowers from the photo shoot?” Keith asked, sneaking a sly grin at Lance over his shoulder as he filled a vase. 

“No!” Lance exclaimed. “I figured you deserve fresh ones at least.” Keith laughed and Lance, flustered, had to tease him back. “I see you’re not wearing your ring,” he said in his saddest tone.

“Oh?” Keith asked, putting the vase of flowers on his dining table. “What was that?” he added as he straightened, reaching up to pull the chain around his neck up. From it dangled the ring. 

“Oh my god,” Lance gasped.

“I couldn’t not wear my first proposal ring. I got the chain so I could wear it all the time.”

Lance pressed a hand against his heart. “You’re going to kill me, Keith.”

With a little laugh, Keith stepped closer to him, his fingers searching for and twining with Lance’s fingers. “I know this is supposed to happen at the end of a perfect first date,” he said, eyes darting down with a quick glance at Lance’s lips, “but I have a really good feeling this will be.”

Lance swallowed. “I’m gonna first-date you so good,” he promised.

“Oh, I know,” Keith murmured, closing his eyes and pressing forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ devoosha . I don’t post links to my work there, but I’m occasionally funny.
> 
> Links to my writing can be found on Tumblr @ devooshawrites


End file.
